Afrodita
by Cintia Sand
Summary: ¡Qué angustia terrible! ¡Qué profundo el placer! ¡Cuán delicioso ese deleite infinito que había aparecido súbitamente, rasgándole el alma! Aquel espíritu ignoto que, se suponía, no poseía... EnvyxWinry


No puedo creer que vuelva a pùblicar aqui, ¡siglos han pasado desde la última vez que actualizé!. Muchas cosas pasaron... me enamoré, practicamente me casé, me mudé unas cuantas veces y mi inspiración se tomo unas largas vacaciones...

Todavía tengo que recuperarme de este periodo de inactividad literaria, ya estoy trabajando en continuar los fics que dejé colgados. Quiero agradecerles a todos los que dejaron reviews en "Deliciosa Muerte Escarlata" y "En la ausencia", son mis historias más populares y las que primero continuaré. Perdón por no contestar sus comentarios, prometo responder de ahora en más.

Este escrito incluso no es nuevo, ya cumplirá un año. Pero de lo que escribí, es una de las cosas que más me gustan.

Espero lo disfruten

Cintia Elric

--

¡Qué angustia terrible! ¡Qué profundo el placer! ¡Cuán delicioso ese deleite infinito que había aparecido súbitamente, rasgándole el alma! Aquel espíritu ignoto que, se suponía, no poseía...

Y es que, quizás, la joven que sostenía en sus brazos no fuese más que un borroso recuerdo, una suerte de sueño olvidado de la vida que se había apagado. Pero las memorias que la componían, aún lo atormentaban. El cabello rubio resbalándose en sus dedos como oro líquido, su aroma tan perfecto y singular...el olor humano de una mujer en el despertar de la vida...

Una parte de él, la que él creía verdadera y propia, hubiese querido arrancar el suave pelo, golpear las mejillas mojadas y ardientes, hasta que su frustración desapareciera. Pero esa personalidad, tan suya hasta el momento, lo abandonaba. No podía hacer más que amar a esos ojos de cristal que lo miraban con odio y desconfianza.

Había quedado paralizado, sujetándola de los hombros, mirándola fijo como si se tratara de un fantasma. Un gesto de desafió se forjó en la miraba celeste ante la debilidad repentina de su adversario. Su mejillas se tiñeron deliciosamente de escarlata, se intensificó el brillo retador en los ojos, sus músculos se tensaron...esperando el momento para atacarlo.

Él no lo notó, se perdía en los sueños difusos que por tantos años había querido borrar. Sueños que lo mostraban como el ser odiado: alto, cabellos y ojos dorados, una sonrisa ilusa enfrentando al mundo. Y a su lado, una joven tan igual...tan radiante de juventud y belleza, que parecía las diosas antiguas que se veneraban en tiempos remotos, de esas de las que no quedaba ni el polvo de sus estatuas, pero sus nombres en la profundidad de la memoria humana eran símbolo de belleza, amor y fertilidad...

Volvió a la realidad, aún abrumado por la intensidad del corto espejismo. Esta muchacha cuya vida debía sesgar era tan parecida a esa sílfide del sueño...una muchacha que en otro tiempo, en otra vida, había amado...

- ¡¿Qué esperas?! ¡Aunque me mates no te saldrás con la tuya! – reclamó ella, en un intento de provocarlo. Sabía que se vería perjudicada, pero la adoración en los ojos de su enemigo la confundía y le infundía miedo...Y eso no podía ocurrir. Ella debía ser fuerte.

"¡Calla!" Hubiese querido gritarle, no interrumpas este momento con palabras. "No me hagas recordar que también ...soy Envy"

Sólo abrió muy grandes los ojos violáceos como toda reacción. Ella se estremeció, para luego relajarse. Quedaron sumidos en un silencioso hechizo. Él, anhelante, hipnotizado por sus rasgos divinos. Ella, desconcertada por el sentimiento indescriptible que la invadía y la desesperaba.

Finalmente las lágrimas cayeron por su rostro delicado.

"¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué me miras así?"

" Soy una pesadilla... tu asesino y adversario más cruel" es lo que debía decir... "Pero ahora me siento yo tu esclavo, siento que mi vida está en tus manos y te la cedería con sumo placer. Quisiera que desgarraras con tus dedos finos esta piel corrompida, que me dieras paz con tu amor infinito".

¿Por qué la amaba así? ¿Por qué surgían de su mente esas palabras extrañas, tan ajenas a él?

La tomó en sus brazos ignorando su conciencia, dejando que el hechizo se apoderara por completo de él.

Hundió la cabeza en su cuello, acariciando con sus manos el dulce cuerpo.

Ella cerró los ojos y una tímida lágrima se desprendió de ellos. Sentía tanto dolor...No había razón por la que ese ser sin alma la tratara de esa manera, como si la adorara, como si no hubiese para él nada más importante que ella. Lloró, recordando que siempre había deseado sentirse así de querida, que alguien se confiara a ella con aquella entrega. Lo abrazó también, ignorando las consecuencias.

En unos instantes quizás él moriría, en tan solo un momento puede que ella se marchara y no la volviese a ver...No importaba ya, aunque fuera por última vez, se sentía humano de nuevo. Por primera vez ella se sentía parte de algo, la mención del nombre la hacía querida y única, algo más que un fragmento de humanidad.

"Afrodita" susurró él en las profundidades del encanto y sintió sus lágrimas tibias en el cuello.

Ese nombre que no sabía a quién pertenecía, quizás era el de la mujer del sueño, quizás venía de algo mucho más antiguo y lejano.Ahora era para aquella muchacha, para su belleza, para sus ojos tristes y profundos, para su anhelo frustrado de amar...Una diosa perdida en la inmensidad del mundo que él había encontrado.


End file.
